glyphgearfandomcom-20200214-history
Promethic
Clerical Theocratic Confederation of Promethean Sacred Arc; the Continent of Gods decorated, with plentiful temples and shrines. Orchards of vines and olives side by side with apples, surrounded by churches of different faiths. Servants of the Gods devotedly train vigorously, in order to serve better. And they, the most religious of all, belief that they know what is best, as the Gods guide and bless them. Therefore it is their task to spread these blessings; to provide guidance and supports and helps. --- Geography and Anthropology for Elementary Education Geography Olim Continent has the largest inner sea, with an inland island featuring a giant, tall mountain. Temples dotted the whole continent, while cities connected with roads full of shrines. The continent itself is fertile with many olive farms. The mountains are rich with bronze and silver, and mined by sanctified churches. Olive farms and sheep ranches covered the outer land, while the inner sea is dotted with small sailing ships and galleys, for the many fishes and holy salt productions. The tallest mountain located at the center of the gigantic inner ocean is an active volcano. Legends have it that there is a direct gate from the summit of the volcano that connects to the Heaven above. Social Life With so many cults of so many faiths overlapping, the powerful are the clerics and churches; with each church has their own High Priests. Each of these churches is ruled according to their own tenets and creeds, but interfaith relationships are decided by the confederation: a loose congregation whose members are the High Priests of each churches formally named Clerical Theocratic Confederation of Promethean Sacred Arc, which also called Promethic by most people. Religious activities literally can always be seen. Everyone prays albeit at different times, depending on their cults. The massive salt and silver productions are seen as a divine blessings from heaven, who provide the inhabitants of this continent with proper tools to defeat many fiends. Specialties Promethic people are boastful of their pious and religious lifestyle, yet always do good acts, regardless from the militant nor the hospitaler branch. They also encourage others to do good, and love to warn others about the danger of irreligiousness. Due to the fact that most church promote acts of kindness, most of the people also do not mind donating their time, money, or energy to others, and they know that they are doing good things in life; and they believe they set the standard of good life. Demographics This land is dominated by Human with fair skins, varying hair color, and varying build. Individuals who went outside the nation usually for gospel missions in enlightening the universe with Gods' teachings. Citizens use Celestial language almost on a daily basis. Background Packages Land of the faithful sees many temples and shrines, with the people living an orderly life. Theocratic Confederation Although each of these temple or shrine may follow a certain interpretation of a certain creed of a certain deity, all cults live in a relative harmony by respecting one another. As a theocratic confederation of temples, people of Promethic base their judgment first through prayers, and to efforts second. As a person hailed from the land of gods, you know that you are on the right path, and it is a duty and honor for you to spread the teachings of the gods, often by setting up an example of doing what is right. A certain cult might have a number of ordo, while a small cult might only have a single ordo. There are usually two categories of ordo: the Militant (martial inclined) and Hospitaler (hospice inclined). Recently rumors about a shadow order also rises, whose task is to ward off corruptions from their organization. An orderly life filled the days of the land, with prayers can be heard chanted almost every time everywhere. Rituals of life are sacred, and properly (and respectfully) held: Birth, Marriage, and Funeral. A breach of protocol might be harshly condemned or even punished, as the people held a very high standard of sacred deeds. Famed Orphanages The knights and paladins from Promethic are well known to be ready at confronting evils almost everywhere. This resulted that many of them perished during their sacred duty, leaving their children behind. For big and respectable families, such children are immediately taken care by the family. For those who are unlucky, there are plenty of orphanages fully supported by the whole community to shelter and educate them, with proper training needed to prepare them in their sacred service to their gods. Ordo Militant Regardless of temple, shrine, church, or cult, people from this order embrace military might to defend the truth and deliver justice. * Skill Proficiencies: Athletic, Survival * Tools: One vehicle and one musical instrument * Equipments: A silvered short sword or silvered spear, three silvered javelins, a shield, a breastplate, 20gp, a holy text, and a holy symbol. Feature: Defender of Faith You are trained well to defend the faithful. You gain Great Weapon Master or Shield Expert as a bonus feat. Suggested Characteristics In addition to be devoted to a certain faith, you also believe in martial might and train hard. You do not afraid of defending faithful in need, or helping to strike down evil, especially undeads and fiends. You might have joined one of the Knight Templar order: a cult of a certain deity. It is possible that you joined the order as your family is a supporter of the order, or even the whole order is your family. Also it is possible that you were raised by one of the many orphanage, and joined the order. Ordo Hospitaler Regardless of temple, shrine, church, or cult, people from this order embrace knowledge and passion to nurture the flock. * Skill Proficiencies: History, Medicine * Tools: One gaming set and Navigator's tools * Equipments: A silvered short sword or silvered spear, a shield, a breastplate, 20gp, a holy text, and a holy symbol. Feature: Nurturer of Faith You are trained well to nurture the faithful. You gain Healeror Ritual Caster as a bonus feat. Suggested Characteristics In addition to be devoted to a certain faith, you also believe in mind over matters. You love to study and believe more in nurturing the faithful, and offering chances of redemption to others. This is a path for enlightenment and enlightening, and a path closer to your deity, by showing an example of mercy and guidance. You might have joined an ordo hospitaler to gain training in treating the wounded and handling injuries, and raised with discipline. Ordo Inquisition Regardless of temple, shrine, church, or cult, people from this order do everything to keep purity in their organization. * Skill Proficiencies: Religion, Intimidate * Tools: Poisoner's kit * Language: One of your choice * Equipments: A silvered short sword, a leather armor, 20gp, a holy text, poisoner's kit, and a holy symbol. Feature: Purity of Faith You are a puritant well-versed in religion. You gain Keen Mind or Observant as a bonus feat. Suggested Characteristics In addition to be devoted to a certain faith, you do everything to ward off corruption. You usually participated or raised on another ordo, either the knight templar order of ordo militant, or the ordo hospitaler. However, a certain high ranking individuals saw your devotion and purity, as well as investigative talent, and offered you another path: the path of unseen one. In addition to your persona (or facade, or alter ego) on the normal order, you also received extra training especially in theology, to maintain the purity of all teachings, while keenly making sure to take countermeasures in case something corrupted yourself. Or your comrades. Glyph Gear Ability Player Character who originated from Promethic with wide and deep inner sea gain a minor trait of waterborne: they can float on water. Category:Backgrounds